Electronic gaming machines (EGM), such as a slot machines, video poker, blackjack or keno machines, typically include an outer cabinet that houses a main controller, several peripheral devices, and wiring harnesses to electrically connect the peripheral devices to the main controller. The main controller may, for example, include one or more printed circuit boards carrying one or more processors, a plurality of logic devices, and one or more memory devices for storing executable program code and game data. The memory devices for storing executable code may, for example, include EPROMS, hard disk drives, SD-Cards, Compact FLASH cards, CD-ROMs, DVDs, and Smart Media cards. The stored executable code provides two basic functions, namely, providing an operating system for controlling the gaming machine and handling communications between the gaming machine and an external network, and the game code for conducting a game on the gaming machine. While not in use, the EGM is typically programmed to display a menu of the games offered on its main display screen.